Settled
by Bunnie24
Summary: Picking up RIGHT where Adjustments left off, Greg and Emily try to put everything aside for the final events of the "Obstacles" Sega.
1. Warrick

It had been months since 'the incident', and Greg was dying on the inside while lying to his friends and father-in-law about Emily, but there we other things on his mind besides Emily, Warrick.

Things had been rocky since Warrick started abusing his prescription drugs, it had escalated fast and there Greg and Nick were, praying to God that Warrick wouldn't be charged with murder.

Nick sighed heavily before turning to Greg "I wonder what Emily would do…" he muttered.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "Chew out Brass, find something that could free Warrick…" he responded.

"I miss her," Greg said.

Nick patted Greg's back "I know, but she'll be back…I promise." He said.

Greg looked at his watch and sighed as he slowly got off his chair "I have a plane to catch, if Emily calls…please call me!" he said.

Nick stood up and hugged Greg "I will, good luck with your book!" he said, watching Greg leave the crime lab.

If only the graveyard shift knew what was going to happen later that night.

* * *

After six months, nobody had even thought to call Emily as she laid in bed, her mind was too bothered to sleep tonight.

It was 4:45 in the morning and all Emily could do was worry. Did Greg not care she was 'missing'? Was Greg cheating on her?

Her worst case scenarios kept piling up until her cell phone vibrated against her night stand.

Emily shot out of bed and answered it "Hello?" she whispered, trying not to disturb Lenni as she slept.

"Where are you?" Nick whispered, sounding as if he was crying.

Emily thought for a moment as she took in a deep breathe, bracing herself "…what happened?" she asked.

* * *

Emily was sitting in the crime lab, the eerie feeling was thick with the news of Warrick Brown's murder.

It took everything to keep a tear from falling from her pale cheek, Emily left Lenni with Heather, she didn't think she could manage to be a mother on the side at that point.

Grissom walked by with blood staining his white shirt, she stood up from her seat "Dad?" she yelled.

The man stopped and turned to his daughter, just seeing her frail state made him a little happy, though nothing could bring anybody back up.

Emily reached her father and looked at him in pure show "Oh my god," she whispered, finally letting her tears go as they feel off her blue eyes.

"I thought—I thought it was a mistake, like it wasn't him…" Emily tried to get out as her breathing began to stop, she felt like she was having a heart attack.

Grissom reached out for Emily without touching her "You alright?" he whispered.

Emily shook her head "I can't breathe," she whispered, slowly falling down to the floor.

"Emily!" Grissom yelled, reaching out for his daughter as Ecklie came running towards them, Emily was holding on to her chest for dear life as she prayed to God to either let the pain go away or to just kill her.

Ecklie looked up at Grissom while holding his daughter, Ecklie nodded "Go to the lab, I'll take care of her." She said.

* * *

Emily sat in Grissom's office with a Diet Coke in her hand and a blanket wrapped around her tightly. She rocked back and forth before looking up to see her better half standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Greg muttered.

"Hi." Emily whispered.

Greg examined his wife for a moment "You look like shit." He muttered.

Emily nodded "Yeah, so do you." She said.

Greg crossed his arms "So you know?" he asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah." She said.

Greg nodded back at her "So does this mean you and Lenni are coming home?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "No." she said.

"Can I convince you?" Greg asked, taking a seat next to his wife.

Emily sighed "I don't think so." She said.

Greg cleared his throat "I don't think Warrick would want this to end in vain…"

Emily began to cry in the middle of the silence, she covered her face from Greg who tried to reach out and touch her but Emily pulled away furiously.

"I don't want to talk about, Greg…now is not the time!" she said, crossing her arms.

Greg sighed, the silence was filling up the office as they both of them ignored each other.

Grissom walked in moments later, watching the both of them in their silence as he tried to settle everything that was going on in his mind.

"So, what do we do now?" Grissom asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her father "We wait." She whispered.

* * *

The team stood in Grissom's office, trying to figure out what everyone was going to do while Warrick's funereal proceedings went into place.

Sara held onto Emily for all it was worth, the both agreed to help Greg with the funeral.

This seemed like a bad dream for everybody as the three 'friends' walked out of Grissom's office to get ready to put everything together.

Greg cleared his throat, turning to Emily softly whose anger got the best of her for the first time in a long time.

"Okay, you know what, lets just get it off our chests!" she yelled in the parking lot at Greg who crossed his arms.

Sara watched in shock as Greg and Emily stood their grounds.

"You hit me, you can't take that back! If you actually CARED about me you would have called my cell phone a million times before just giving up…but you didn't!" Emily yelled.

Greg was taken aback "Well, I'm sorry, listening to my 'guy friends' who told me that you were going to need time!" he argued.

Emily rolled her eyes "They got one thing right…but why didn't you call after hmm…a month, two months…THREE…if you're pushing it?" she asked.

"What was I supposed to do? You just disappeared! And out of thin air, WITH my daughter!" Greg yelled.

Emily looked at Greg in the most heinous look either Greg or Sara had ever seen from Emily "….fuck you, Greg." She said, getting in the car.

Sara looked at Greg in shock "Care to explain?" she asked.

Greg shook his head "Later." He said, getting in the car.


	2. End of Days

It was an eerie feeling walking into Warrick's apartment for the three of them, Emily had to admit that she was always curious as to what Warrick's apartment looked like.

Sara and Greg looked around aimlessly with Emily as they noticed Warrick wasn't finished moving into his new apartment.

"I'm gonna go find some clothes," Emily finally said, walking straight into Warrick's bedroom that was the cleanest of the entire apartment.

Emily chocked up as she looked inside, the bed was made and everything was in it's place as Emily turned to the dresser.

There were pictures of everyone on his dresser, but only one caught Emily Sanders eye.

Warrick had framed an entire photo booth strip from Emily's earlier years. Warrick, Emily, and Nick Stokes were making funny faces at the mall strip camera which made Emily smile just a little.

Emily took the frame and sat across the dresser on Warrick's bed as Greg and Sara walked into the bedroom.

Sara sat down next to Emily as she looked at the picture, Sara softly stroked her hair before kissing her forehead.

"Y'know, before I always used to take out the trash and make the bed before I left, just incase I never came home…" Sara said.

Emily wiped a tear away and placed the frame back on the dresser as Greg opened a drawer

"And now?" Greg asked.

Sara opened the closet "I don't do that anymore," she said.

Greg found a manila file beneath Warrick's socks as he pulled it out, he opened it up and tried to read the text before Emily softly took it out of his hands to read it.

"Oh my god," Emily whispered. Both Greg and Sara turned to Emily as she looked up at the both of them "Warrick had a son." She said.

* * *

Emily and Grissom stood next to each other with Sara watching the tape of Warrick's psycho evaluation, the feelings were strong as they watched closely.

Grissom's eyes were tearing up as he finished with the evaluation, but it was becoming too much for Emily as she swiftly left the room.

She walked down the walkways of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, everyone looked as solemn as Emily did as she walked into the familiar DNA Lab that Wendy was then occupying.

Wendy sighed as she softly turned to Emily as she sat in the stool across from the Lab Rat.

"I don't know-" Wendy said before trailing off.

Emily shook her head "Nobody does…" she said, letting another tear fall down her pale cheek.

Wendy smiled softly at her friend "It's good to see you," she chocked out, trying to resist the urge to cry that Emily had given up already.

"It's good to see you, too." Emily whispered, reaching out to hug Wendy.

The Lab Techs hugged it out for what seemed like forever before, out of nowhere, Hodges joined in on the hug.

Emily just let a small giggle out as she let Hodges hug her, it just seemed right at the moment to keep things pleasant between everybody.

* * *

Emily was ignoring the chase of Warrick's killer, Under Sheriff Jeffery McKeen, while Archie, Catherine, and Grissom kept track of McKeen's cell phone signal.

Grissom's office was empty and dark as Emily sat in his chair, remembering better days with Warrick Brown, Emily didn't know what she was going to do without him.

"Emily?" Greg asked, walking into his office.

She looked up to see her separated better half in front of her, his hands in his hoodie pockets as he looked at her concerned "You alright?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "What am I gonna do?" she asked, letting an uncontrollable sob escape her "He was my best friend! He saved my life!" she said, unable to control herself at that point.

Greg sat across from her "I don't know," he muttered.

"That's all anybody can say now-a-days…I hope Nicky rips him apart!" she said, leaning back in Grissom's chair.

A tear ran down her cheek and fell on Emily's chest, Greg could only watch from the dim light as the silhouette of the tear fell off her cheek.

Greg knew that if Warrick was still alive…if Warrick was still alive…if Warrick was still alive, none of this would be happening…Emily wouldn't be back.

_"Gee, thanks, man!"_ Greg told himself sarcastically as he looked at his wife, knowing he couldn't touch her or reassure her of anything.

Emily sighed as she looked at Greg, he returned the concerned look before Emily took another deep breathe and teared up again.

"I'm sorry, Greg…but I don't think it's gonna work out." She whispered.

At that moment exactly, Greg felt his heart break entirely in half.

* * *

They both put their faces on for the crowd at the funereal, Lenni was in Emily's arms tightly as they sat in the front row with the rest of the Nightshift CSI's.

Emily sat in between her furthermore separated husband and her other best friend, Nick Stokes, as they waited for the funereal to begin.

Both Greg and Emily had avoided Grissom, not wanting to be confronted with unnecessary emotions of conflict. He still had no idea.

Greg turned to Emily, she looked at him while hiding her distain with sorrow as she looked into his brown eyes.

"Have you filed yet?" Greg whispered.

Emily shook her head "No. Have you?" she whispered back.

Greg shook his head "No." he muttered, looking away from his wife.

"Why can't we just talk about this?" he whispered, leaning closer to Emily.

Emily shook her head "Because, you'll do it again…" she muttered.

Greg shook his head "I would never…"

"They _always_ say that." Emily said, turning away from Greg and looking at the coffin that was in front of her, this was going to be a long day.

Grissom walked up to the podium and looked at all the people staring at him, he put on his reading glasses and took in a deep breathe.

"I was with Warrick on his last day. All the qualities that defined him, his tenaciousness, his deep sense of loyalty, his courage to risk his life for what he knew was right, all those traits were with him on that last day…" Grissom said.

The CSI's took in a deep breathe, holding each others hands as Grissom went on with his eulogy.


	3. Leave Out All The Rest

It had been a month, and everything was just starting to seem right, even though everything was wrong in the world of the CSI's.

Riley, the new CSI, was following Greg around and quite frankly it was making him uncomfortable as he walked into the victim's bedroom.

Greg looked at the TV area while Riley searched at a night stand right when Nick got off the phone with Grissom "Grissom says to look for any S&M paraphernalia." He said.

Riley smirked "I once had an old lady…seventies, I had to process her vibrators…some of them burnt out!" she said.

Greg stopped searching and thought about he had just heard before turning to Riley and cocked an eye brow "Why would you process her 'tuning forks'?" he asked.

"I'm thorough…" Riley remarked.

Greg shook his head as he searched the room, looking on the TV to find an interesting find "…I found a booty smudge on the TV…" he said.

Nick couldn't help but giggle to himself, he hadn't heard Greg use the word 'booty' before.

It was silent for awhile before out of nowhere Riley sighed heavily "What does it say about me that I always find the smut?" she asked.

Greg stood up quickly "That you're lucky!" he said, moving to the large suitcase of S&M tools.

The two CSI's looked through the suitcase when Riley looked at Greg "Have you ever been tied up?" she asked.

Greg cocked an eye brow and smirked "What do you think?" he asked in a coy manner.

In all honesty, Emily had only tied Greg up _once_, only because he bruised her butt cheek with his fingers…it wasn't pretty.

"I think you're more into hair pulling!" Riley whispered.

Nick nearly chocked on air "Hey, knock it off!" he said. Nick's sense of flirting between the two of them only made Nick's heart ache…if only Emily knew what Greg was doing, Riley Adams would be a dead woman.

Greg let a small smile escape his lips as he turned away from Nick and back at the suitcase.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Emily's secret would bitch slap her in the face; she was feeding Lenni in the kitchen when she realized she was out of food.

Though the baby was fed, Emily knew she had to get more food before she forgot, which meant she had to go to the store tonight.

Emily grabbed her jacket as she walked out into the living room not paying any attention to the company in the room.

"Hey, Elenore is out of food, so I'm going to the store and—" Emily looked up to see her father staring at her in pure shock.

Grissom and Emily shared a glance that hadn't been shared in a long time "Dad…" she whispered.

Lady Heather sighed "You need to tell him," she insisted.

Emily shook her head "No, I can't." she said, resisting Heather's request.

"Tell him." Heather persisted.

Grissom took in a deep breathe "Tell me, what?" he asked.

Emily took in a deep breathe, her hands in her back jean pockets as she looked at her father "Dad, Greg and I are separated." She said.

Grissom couldn't believe it; first him and Sara, and now his own daughter and her husband.

"What happened?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "Dad, I really don't want to talk about it." She said.

"NO…what happened? You two are so in love!" Grissom persisted, coming towards his daughter in a distraught rage.

Emily backed up and put her hand in between her and Gil Grissom "I'll tell you, when I get back from the store." She said, walking away from her father and out of the house.

* * *

"You know, I got a real dominatrix vibe from Ms. Tournay." Nick said, leaning against the table.

Catherine smirked "Her and Lady Heather could be sisters!" she protested.

"Whose Lady Heather?" Riley asked.

Greg smirked "Oh, that's a whole other Oprah!" he said, turning back to Catherine, when it hit him.

He knew where Emily was! The victory was fresh in his mind, but he couldn't just leave his case and go after his separated wife.

This was now going to be an even longer night for Greg Sanders.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, staring at her father as he gripped his cup of coffee.

Heather was sitting across the way watching the father and daughter slightly interact for the first time in a long while.

Grissom didn't look away from his cup "It doesn't make any sense…" he said, turning to Emily "Why would Greg do that?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "It's very complicated dad…" she said.

"Can't be too complicated!" Grissom said, putting his coffee cup down and looked dead into Emily's eyes.

Emily sighed "Dad, we've having problems since the Miniature Killer incident…" she said, leaning back into her seat.

Grissom was confused "Why?" he asked.

"I needed more time to process everything…and I started to pull away from everyone. And life got really hard for Greg when I wasn't around much." Emily explained.

Grissom reached for Emily's hand "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because you would've killed him, and I wasn't sure what to do." Emily said, taking in a deep breathe.

Grissom took in a deep breathe "How long have you been separated?" he asked softly.

Emily thought for a moment "…eight months…" she said.

"And you still haven't made a decision yet?" Grissom asked.

Emily shook her head "No." she whispered.

Grissom sighed "This explains so much. Greg's been moping, just thought he wasn't getting enough sleep. But it turns out he's been in bed alone for eight months…" he said, thinking for a moment.

"…you should let it go." Grissom said, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Emily and Heather shared a glance "…and there you have it. An official opinion to the person whom it matters most to." she said.

"I wouldn't call it that." Emily said, leaning back in her couch just as the baby monitor soared with the noise of Lenni crying.

Emily sighed as she slowly got off the couch, Heather persisted "No-no, I'll get her!" she said, getting out of her chair and walking up the stairs.

The night, for Emily, had taken a turn for the horrific. She didn't know how this was going to end for anybody.

* * *

**SEE? Things are looking up-sort of. Thanks to the readers and the comments. It's not done but we're getting there...please more comments. XOXO**


	4. Lets Get Physical

**Warning: Sexual Content...I warned you!  
**

It was 5 in the morning when Greg got off work and sped towards Lady Heather's house, he didn't care if everyone was sleeping he had to talk to Emily, she couldn't hide from him this time.

He pulled up into the driveway and ran towards the front porch in the rain, he didn't care how bad he looked at that point.

Greg knocked on the door loudly, he didn't stop until the door opened and Lady Heather looked at him.

"She's here…" Lady Heather said, nodding to herself as she softly opened the door and let the dripping wet boy into her house "I'll get you a towel." She said, closing the door.

Greg shook his head "No, I need to see Emily." He insisted.

Heather sighed "Fine, then." She whispered, guiding Greg up to the second floor where Emily was just walking out of Lenni's temporary room.

"Emily…" Greg said, walking past Heather and looked at his wife in despair.

The girl was in shock, her hair was pulled back in a soft ponytail and she was in her nightgown. This couldn't have been better timed for Greg.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

Greg walked towards her, almost pushing her against the wall "I need you, I can't sleep and all I do is think about you and Lenni coming home, because that house—it's too big for one person!" he said.

Emily just looked at Greg, she scuffed "How did you find me?" she asked.

"It just clicked, you'd only go somewhere that you knew was safe but no one would expect you to be there. And this case—it hit me!" Greg tried to explain.

Greg's cold and damp hand touched Emily's arm, his touch felt so good to her. Emily nearly tackled Greg to the ground and fucked him right then and there only to be blind sided by Greg and a kiss.

The kiss deepened as Emily backed herself into a wall, Greg placed his arms firmly to her side as his sadistic side came out.

Heather cleared her throat, they both stopped and turned to Heather who cocked an eye brow and smirked at the both of them.

Emily let a small smile escape her lips "Sorry," she whispered, guiding Greg to her bedroom where she immediately turned off the light before landing on the bed.

Greg took off his wet and cold clothes before hiding under the covers with Emily, who was still in her nightgown.

"I love you," Greg muttered, getting on top of his wife and letting her underwear slide off her skin.

Emily hummed softly as Greg kissed her neck, her knee up against his growing friend that made Greg moan, then bite her neck.

"GREG…" she yelled slightly as she put her arms around her husband, kissing him roughly.

The two of them roughed each other up before Greg removed his boxers and thrusted inside of her with no mercy.

Emily squealed as she dug her fingernails into Greg's bicep, his touch seemed new to her as he thrusted inside of his wife.

Greg kept his focus on Emily as her head tilted back while she moaned, they hadn't made love in eight months and it showed.

"Greggy-Poo…" Emily moaned, the name that got Greg even more excited, turned him on once again as he roughly thrusted again.

Emily sat up as she held onto her husband, letting a leg wrap around his waist as his thrusts become harder.

"Oh, Emily…" Greg whispered in her ear before kissing her passionately.

Emily's toes curled in as Greg attempted a new move, causing every nerve in Emily's body to explode as she felt her walls tighten around him.

"Oh, god…Greg…don't stop!" Emily begged, holding onto Greg's arms tightly as her orgasm finally hit her, long and hard.

Greg kissed his wife to silence her of the loud noise, the baby was next door and he didn't want to ruin the moment with a baby waking up and crying.

Emily's breathing hollowed as Greg kept thrusting, feeling himself coiling up and cumming inside his wife.

"GREG!" Emily yelled, her head tilted back with all force as Greg fell off his wife and laid next to her, his breathing heavy as he put his arm around her.

Emily and Greg looked at each other in the darkness of the room, the only sound was their heavy breathing while looking into each others eyes.

Greg kissed Emily again as he cuddled closer to her "Will come home now?" he pleaded with her.

Emily nodded as she put her arm on Greg's chest "Yeah, I'll come home." She whispered to him.

"Where'd you learn those new moves?" Emily asked after a moment of silence.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, they just kind of came to me." He said.

Emily turned to Greg and smiled sarcastically "You haven't been getting around, have you?" she asked.

Greg gasped "Why would you say that? There's nobody that's as pretty as you…and Nick would probably find out and-"

"-and kick your ass, yeah, got it!" Emily said, getting even closer to Greg as they relaxed in bed.

Emily sighed as she softly stroked Greg's hair "Go to bed." She whispered softly.

Greg smiled "I will…" he muttered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning was awkward as Emily sat next to her father at Lady Heather's table, Greg was still asleep as Grissom cleared his throat.

"So, you and Greg are back together?" Grissom asked.

Emily stopped in the middle of her bite of toast and looked at her father who simply smirked at her.

"Yeah." She said, feeling embarrassed as she looked away from her father just as Greg came down the stairs with Lenni in his arms.

Grissom smiled "Hello, Greg." He said.

Greg stopped in his tracks, fearing the worst as he looked at Grissom "Grissom…when did you get here?" he asked.

"Oh, I've been here since yesterday." Grissom said.

Greg's cheeks went as red as Lenni's dress "Oh, well then…" he said, sitting next to Emily at the table.

Heather smiled from the kitchen, the entire awkward ordeal made her happy, even AFTER Grissom told her everything he heard—and felt.

* * *

**SEE! Everything got better...sorry for that lame little thing that was supposed to be a sex moment :)**


	5. Messing With Newbie

Emily sat at Grissom's desk, Brass had told her he was at a court hearing and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours.

The little Grissom looked at all the items on her father's desk, lots of random memory reminders and more pictures than she remembered before.

Emily smiled as she grabbed a picture from the desk, it was an older one with her, Nick, and Warrick making funny faces at the camera, a small giggle escaped her lips.

The memory was fond in her mind, she was still at Yale, Junior year, and there was a carnival just down the street from the Crime Lab.

A smile was glued to her lips as she remembered everything so well; Warrick's booming voice over the screaming children, the smell of corn dogs, and the feel of the wind blowing her hair in her face.

It all seemed to good to forget.

"What are you doing?" Grissom asked. Emily flinched out of her memory and put the picture down before looking up at her father.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "Just waiting." She said, hugging herself.

Grissom nodded, walking to his desk to see the picture she had put down with the others, he smiled at his daughter "Nick gave me that…after Warrick died." He said.

Emily sighed "When there were better days." She said to him, stroking the frame of the picture.

"How are you coping?" Grissom asked.

Emily shook her head "I'm not. I didn't have enough time to mourn, I was too busy with my husband; trying to determine whether we were getting divorced or not." She muttered softly.

"I just didn't know what to do with it all," she continued after a hard moment of silence.

Grissom took her shoulder and looked at his daughter with nothing but worry in his eyes "…have you talked to Greg about it?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "No, I didn't want to open any wounds with him—about Warrick, I mean." She said.

Grissom stroked her shoulder "You should talk to Greg." He whispered to her.

Emily nodded as she looked at all the picture of herself and the team that was on Grissom's desk "Yeah, I should." She whispered, looking up at Grissom.

* * *

Emily tossed and turned in bed, not wanting to wake up Greg but trying to at the same time.

Greg groaned "What, Emily?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

Emily took in a deep breathe, she softly turned to him in the darkness of their bedroom "We should talk," she whispered to him.

Greg stretched as he moaned a tiresome moan "About what?" he asked.

"…Warrick…" she whispered softly.

Greg stopped in his tracks, he was hoping they wouldn't have to talk about it, but then again Emily could never fully recover, and he knew that.

"What about Warrick?" he asked.

Emily sighed "We never really talked about it." She persisted.

Greg sighed "I didn't think you'd want to talk it." He said.

"Why didn't you want to talk to me about it, I mean never mind why I wouldn't…" Emily said.

Greg took in a deep breathe "Well, I, went to therapy…for it." He said.

Emily sat up in bed "You talked to a therapist?" she asked.

Greg sat up in bed as well "We weren't together…and I didn't really talk about 'us' at the time. Just Warrick." He said.

"I never really got to talk about it with anyone." Emily said.

Greg smiled "Well, then, we can talk about it…just not right now, because I'm tired." He said, kissing her cheek "Now go to sleep." He said, lying back down in bed.

Emily sighed as she slid back into bed next to her husband "G'night, Greg…" she muttered.

* * *

Grissom and Emily were walking down the hallway when Grissom saw Greg and Riley together, walking as they talked about whatever case they were walking in.

Emily sighed as she looked up at them "That her?" she asked in a snarky tone.

She knew about Riley, she knew that Greg was faithful but the seamlessly flirty relationship was almost an opportunity to make an enemy for Emily.

Since her and Hodges were on 'understandable' terms she didn't have very many anymore.

"Yeah, that's her." Grissom said, putting his file down as they stopped in front of Riley and Greg, who also stopped in their tracks.

Emily had a smug smile on her face with her hands on her hips, she was going to enjoy this.

"Hello, Grissom—who's your friend?" Riley asked, turning to Emily.

Emily stuck her hand out "Emily, Emily Sanders…" she said.

Riley lost her confidant smile "Ohh," she said in an uncomfortable tone.

Emily's smug smile got even bigger "Yes, ohh, indeed…" she said, looking at Greg then back to Riley "I have to get back to the lab, it was nice to meet you." She said in a snarky tone, bumping shoulders with Riley as she left.

Greg and Grissom shared a humorous glance before Riley cleared her throat "Well, I'll see you later then, Sanders…" she said, walking away.

Grissom chuckled "Today is a good day." He said, walking with Greg.

Greg put his hands in his pockets "I see she found a new toy…I'm going to enjoy this. Emily just _loves_ messing with the new girls…" he said.

"Just don't let it get out of hand…you know Emily will throw a punch if she feels like it…" Grissom said.

Greg nodded "I know, I just have to make sure Nick isn't the room when it happens!" he said, walking into the lab where Emily was.

Grissom just smiled, life was somewhat getting back to normal for everybody. But he knew that things weren't going to be that way for much longer.

The secret he was keeping from not only his daughter but from his entire team, if only they knew life was drastically going to change soon for everyone.

Grissom watched as Greg kissed his daughter on the cheek before leaving the DNA Lab, Grissom smiled to himself, imagining the same life with Sara Sidle.


	6. Goodbye

Lenni was asleep as Emily read a magazine on the couch, the silence in the house was beautiful for her ears until her cell phone vibrated.

Emily reached out for it and smiled as she picked it up "Hey." She said with a smile.

"Oh, my god…Emily, did you know? I didn't see it coming what are we going to do!" Greg asked, almost pleading with his wife.

Emily was shocked "Woah, woah, woah, Greg…slow down!" she said, putting her magazine aside.

Greg took a deep breathe "Grissom's quitting…" he said.

"What?" Emily said in disbelief.

Greg nodded "Yeah, Grissom told us that he was quitting…and Catherine was going to be the new supervisor…and—and…god, Ems…" he said.

Emily was in a daze as her husband nearly had a panic attack, she didn't know why he was so worked up when Grissom was HER father.

"Listen, I'll talk to Grissom when I have a chance…okay?" Emily said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Greg took in a deep breathe "Alright." He said.

Emily nodded "Now go do what you got to do, alright?" she said.

"Alright, I love you." Greg said before hanging up his phone.

Emily was in total shock as her cell phone slipped out of her hands and onto the carpet, she tried to contain herself as she slowly stood up and paced around the house for a moment.

There came a knock on the door, Emily sighed as she slowly walked towards the door and opened it.

Grissom stood before Emily with a sullen look to his face.

She couldn't help herself, she teared up as she leaned up against the door frame "…where you gonna go?" she asked.

Her father sighed as he held her in for a hug and closed his eyes tightly. He never actually thought this day would come; when Emily and Gil Grissom would have to part and go separate ways.

Grissom let go of his daughter and looked into her blue eyes "So you know?" he asked.

"Greg called, he was hysterical, I couldn't believe it…" Emily said, closing the door behind her as Grissom finally walked into the house.

Grissom nodded "I just feel that it's best if I go…" he said.

Emily smirked "Best for you or for the team?" she asked.

"For myself," he insisted.

Emily nodded "The first selfish thing you've ever done, congratulations…" she remarked.

Grissom shook his head "No, my first act of selfishness was adopting you." He said.

Emily sighed as she sat at the dinner table, she looked at her father with nothing but confusion in her eyes as she let her eyes water up.

"I don't think I can let you go…don't want you to leave Las Vegas…not without me." Emily said, knowing she was sounding crazy.

Grissom sat next to her and took her hands "Just because I'm gone, doesn't mean you can't pull a Grissom anymore…" he said.

Emily let a small chuckle escape her lips "…I haven't pulled a Grissom moment since I was in high school…" she whispered to him.

Grissom nodded "Emily sighed as she sat at the dinner table, she looked at her father with nothing but confusion in her eyes as she let her eyes water up.

"I don't think I can let you go…don't want you to leave Las Vegas…not without me." Emily said, knowing she was sounding crazy.

Grissom sat next to her and took her hands "Just because I'm gone, doesn't mean you can't pull a Grissom anymore…" he said.

Emily let a small chuckle escape her lips "…I haven't pulled a Grissom moment since I was in high school…" she whispered to him.

Grissom nodded "You're going to be fine." He assured her.

* * *

Grissom and Greg sat alone in the A.V. room, trying to find the location of the Dick and Jane killer's hideout.

Greg sighed "I just wanted to thank you for putting me out in the field…" he said, turning to Grissom.

Grissom smiled "I bet sometimes you wished I hadn't…" he said.

"Yeah, but…you changed my life." Greg said, being the most sincere he possibly could.

Grissom smiled at Greg, the moment between Son-in-Law and Father-in-Law was probably once of the most impacting moments for the both of them.

Greg cleared his throat "So, anyway…"

Grissom turned to Greg "You'll take care of Emily?" he asked.

"Of course!" Greg promise, he turned back to Grissom "I know that the separation is going to do some damage…" he said.

Grissom patted his back "Don't let this get to her." He said.

Greg nodded "I won't." he promised Grissom, turning back to the screen.

* * *

Grissom was going through the stuff in his office, the pictures of Emily immediately went into the boxes but one caught his eye.

It was old, crumpled up and Grissom was pretty sure he had lost it.

The picture was of Emily in high school in a park with Warrick having a Hula-Hoop contest.

Grissom smiled as he looked at the picture, finding Warrick's funeral pamphlet behind the picture.

The fond and tragic memories of being in Las Vegas made Grissom a vulnerable man as he put it all in the box with all the other pictures and files.

Grissom walked down the hallway and watched as his team continued to work and enjoy each others company.

He was going to miss everyone dearly as he made one final glance at Catherine, who smiled at him before looking back to Ecklie.

Emily came running up behind Grissom "DAD!" she yelled, she was nearly out of breathe when she got to him.

She took him by the shoulders "It clicked…I know where you're going…go to her!" she said, being confident with her words.

Grissom smiled as he hugged her tightly "I'm going to miss you the most…" he told her.

"You better." She said, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

Grissom pulled away from the hug and looked at Emily "Promise me one thing." He asked.

"Sure." Emily whispered.

Grissom stroked his daughters hair "Try and have another baby…I want lots of grandchildren in my retirement!" he said.

Emily giggled "I make no guarantees…but I'll try, even if it means adopting…" she said.

Grissom smiled as he took his hand back and away from Emily and turned around to leave the Las Vegas crime lab for the last time.

Emily sighed, she didn't want it to be the end, but she knew this wasn't the end of anything, except Grissom's time and career in Las Vegas.

* * *

**And that, my friends, is the END of the Obstacles Sega...**


End file.
